Chica(Freddy's)
Chica (also known as Chica the Chicken) is the tertiary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. She is a female yellow chicken animatronic with a bib that says "Let's Eat!!!" Alongside Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie, Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. During the night, however, she is a murderer who tries to stuff any employee she sees into an animatronic suit, which is not accommodating to human anatomy. Involvement Five Nights at Freddy's Chica is pretty rare and will not come at your door very often. Chica will only appear once or twice a night. Sometimes two rarely 3. Chica will come in quicker than Bonnie like in 5s. This is why she looks at you through the window so you don't have to risk her coming in by opening the door to see if she is there. Chica also has a broken jaw, as she makes a clicking noise and her teeth are always showing and her mouth is always open. She is the only enemy besides Freddy Fazbear who attacks from the right, and can only be seen in the window. Like Bonnie, her killing of the player will occur if she's outside and they don't close the door in time. Otherwise, checking the camera will lead to a fatal jumpscare from Chica. Chica can also disable the player's lights and doors. If this happens, she's already in the office, hiding. Checking the cameras will trigger her animation and kill the player. It is advised to close the door immediately if you see Chica, and briefly check the cameras for her. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Age, decay, and attempted retrofitting has taken a toll on Chica's appearance, and made her even more monstrous looking. she also lacks feminine features, making her supposed gender difficult to determine. like her original counterpart, she possess unusual features for a chicken, such as teeth in her beak, and violet eyes. Chica's eye sockets are much larger than even the eyes themselves, and she doesn't have any eyelids or eyebrows. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Freddy and Bonnie have, which seems to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken in reality and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The upper part of her mask has been dislodged, and pulled up, making her eyeballs sink in, her endoskeleton's teeth more visible, probably as she was supposed to be retrofitted but was left for spare parts and replaced with toy chica. The endoskeleton teeth is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands use to be, with long wires pouring out. She also seems to often have her arms raised and stretched out if she is "T" posed. But she doesn't do this while in the Right Air Vent, as she is forced to hold them together to fit into the vent. With the other old animatronics, Chica begins in the Parts/Service Room. If Bonnie moves, Chica's head can be seen in the room laying on the floor. When on the move, Chica will travel to the Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2, preparing to get through the vent. She goes through the Right Air Vent, and like Bonnie, she completely bypasses the blind spot and enters the Office. If the player fails to wear the mask, Chica will kill him/her. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chica's spirit is one of the antagonists alongside Springtrap. In the end of the game, Chica's soul is seen alongside the other children's souls when The Puppet kills Springtrap, their killer. After the death of her murderer, her spirit departed the world and is now at peace. Allies *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Foxy *Golden Freddy *The Puppet *Mangle *Toy Chica *Toy Bonnie *Toy Freddy *Balloon Boy *Alphonse Elric Enemies *Mike Schmidt *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Springtrap Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Female Category:Animatronics Category:Animals Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Mascots Category:Singers Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Posessed Category:Heroes Category:FNAF World